The Christmas Party
by LordBeerMeStrength
Summary: Written in collaboration with halfadash; a submission for the A Very Cullen Christmas contest. Bella's got one shot to make Edward hers again...will she be willing to do what it takes? Deliciously lemony, we promise.


When she was little, Christmas had meant nothing more to Bella Swan than receiving the doll she had been eyeing and having her stocking fully stuffed with goodies. Renee had made it easily more favorable than any other holiday, Halloween and Easter included. No matter what their living situation, it was always a day of treats and fun; family and friends. It had forever been that way, ever since she was young.

However, with age brings desire. And this year, Bella desired nothing more than Edward Cullen—and she knew exactly how she was going to get him.

* * *

The hospital's annual Christmas Costume party was one of the most looked-forward to events for all workers in the hospital. A hall at one of the finest hotels in town was always rented, stocked with alcohol and crab cakes and decorated to the hilt. Doctors, nurses, office workers and janitors alike all gathered in their finest (read sultriest) outfits, and all who attended were willing for whatever and whoever waited for them in the bathroom.

She had long heard the rumors of the Christmas party, but never fully believed the whispers until she attended her first one last year. With her own eyes, she not only saw Jessica Stanley pull Lauren Mallory's husband into a closet, but her own boss emerging with his wife from an obscure corner looking anything but polished and dignified. Thank God for masks and the fact that they hadn't seen her, for otherwise, Bella was quite sure she'd never be able to look Carlisle and Esme in the eye again. The Christmas festivities unleashed the wicked temptations of everyone in attendance, only to be forgotten about the next day in favor of concentrating on the lives that had to be saved, hang over or not.

Though she had long loathed being a scrub nurse, Bella couldn't fault the sheer relaxation and openness that this party (and substantial amounts of champagne) commandeered. She felt obligated to help and was attempting to do her part, which today included putting together the final guest list. It was a task she had lobbied for, for reasons that were completely personal. Going over the list one last time, a faint smile crossed her lips as she traced his name with her fingertips. He was attending tonight. Of course he was. Everyone was.

It had been 2 years since she had seen him last. He had gone on to work with Doctors without Borders, spending a full 18 months in Africa. She had begged him not to go, told him that they couldn't last that long apart, that she couldn't wait for him. It would hurt too badly. She knew she was being selfish, and she didn't care. Yet she had worked herself into believing that he would pick her—that waking up next to her in the morning was more important than saving hundreds of children. Of course, he had already agreed to the trip, and he was if nothing else a man of his word.

For about two months, Bella was livid. She cursed every memory of the bastard—how dare he leave her alone in small town hell? Bella spent her days holed up in her room, passing the time that she wasn't in the ER by blackening out Edward's teeth in any pictures she had of him. She eventually left Forks and went to Seattle, where she ran into Edward's friend Emmett, of all people, and after weeks of his cajoling her into becoming less of a hermit he had finally convinced her to join him at a party he was hosting. Upon arriving, Bella immediately got trashed and did enough outrageous things to ensure that she would never again win a game of "I Never."

Now, however, she knew that she had been petulant and ridiculous. He was saving lives, not whoring himself out around the world. Two years without his presence had given her a lot of time to rationalize the situation. Two years to rationalize in between Mike Newton, Jacob Black, Tyler Crowley and a handful of others. In that time, she had put on a good show of moving on and getting over him, if only by getting under others. She never attempted to reach out to him, and he seemed to have too much pride to contact her. Those nights at reckless parties always ended the same; with her crying herself asleep, alone in her apartment with her lullaby playing in her ears. She tried to fight it, but no matter what she did or who she did it with, Bella had never stopped loving Edward.

Somewhere around the year and a half mark of their break-up, Bella had reached a decision. She had tried her hardest, she really had, but the harder she tried to stop loving Edward, the more she wanted to be with him. She was resolute in her choice—she would remain abstinent until his return, upon which she would apologize to him and declare her love.

However, it went all wrong. Totally and completely wrong. Every effort Bella made to approach Edward was shot down; he all but acted as if she did not exist. Bella was confused and hurt by his actions to say the least. She had expected some anger and resentment, yet it was unlike Edward to hold a grudge for so long.

It was weeks before his actions made sense. After extensive conversations with Emmett that verged on being painful, Bella eventually extricated the information that she needed. Edward had had the misfortune of running into Mike Newton, whose descriptions of his romps with Bella were a few adjectives away from being soft-core porn.

Still, Bella was determined. Edward had always been a jealous creature…she would have to change her tactics if she were to win her prize. Simply telling him that those nights were meaningless would not break his barriers. Bella would have to fight dirty to get what she wanted.

Tonight, she wanted _him_.

* * *

She stood at the top of the staircase and surveyed the scene below her through her mask. Her costume was simple; Alice had truly outdone herself. She wore an elegant white ball gown trimmed with crystals and diamonds and dangerously low décolletage. Her hair was curled and pinned up, dark strands falling gracefully around her jewel-encrusted mask. Strands of diamonds, on loan from Esme, adorned her throat and her arms, and she glittered when she moved. She was cinched in and pushed up, virtually unrecognizable to anyone who knew her until she spoke. She had practiced that as well, keeping her voice low and husky to maintain the level of anonymity that she needed. She was decidedly un-Bella tonight, but then again, that was the appeal of a fuckfest Christmas Party, wasn't it?

She needed a drink. Something to calm her nerves and to steady her hand. She couldn't turn back now, she needed to follow through. With a deep breath, she began her descent down the staircase; her descent into temptation.

A masked waiter tried to maneuver his way around her. He was carrying a tray filled with champagne flutes and Bella gracefully plucked up one of the crystal glasses before the waiter continued on his way. Raising it to her crimson lips, she sipped as her eyes darted from one corner of the room to the other. The room was done entirely in gold and burgundy, the only light coming from hundreds of candelabras hanging from the ceiling. Each server was in a black tuxedo with either a black or white mask.

She was pleased to see that all in attendance had paid careful attention to their costumes, and everywhere she looked there was a sea of feathers and lace and jewels. Gathering her skirts in one gloved hand, she made her way to the main floor, trying to determine her next move. Another waiter passed her, pausing only for her to procure another glass of champagne. She felt a warm hand against the small of her back and smiled slightly, turning into the touch.

"You look gorgeous tonight," he said, grinning devilishly at her. "I wouldn't have recognized you if you hadn't shown me the dress earlier."

"Why Emmett, are you saying I'm not normally gorgeous?" she asked lightly, clucking her tongue softly at him as she brushed an imaginary piece of lint from his lapel.

"Of course not, Bells. You're always pretty, but tonight, you are simply stunning." Emmett appraised her again, his gaze traveling down to her toes and back up to her eyes. "Tell me again why I've agreed to be your cohort tonight instead of taking you down to the wine cellar?" He laced her arm through his and escorted her out onto the dance floor.

"Because you and I, Emmett?" she grinned widely as he spun her out into a circle before bringing her back close to him. "We'll never be anything more than friends, I'm afraid. Besides, I don't think Rosalie would be too appreciative."

Emmett cocked his head. "Touche." They circled the floor a few more times, Emmett glaring at any man who tried to cut in. "So tell me Bella, are you ready?"

"No," she admitted. "But it's tonight or never and I'm not okay with never." She glanced up at him, her eyes dark with worry. "Am I wrong to want this?" she asked desperately.

He chuckled and brought her close for a kiss on the forehead. "You're asking the wrong guy, I'm afraid," he said. "I've never been one to follow the rules. Everyone here, Bella, they live this way once a year. Me?" He twirled her out again, dipping her low when she was back in his arms. "I wouldn't live any other way."

She giggled as he brought her back up and nodded decisively. "And tonight Emmett, I aspire to be you," she said cheekily.

For the next several songs, they danced in compatible silence, stopping only when Bella claimed fatigue and thirst.

"You go chat up the nurses," he said. "Your special guest has arrived and I'm going to go greet him. Set him in place, if you will." Emmett grinned again. "Shall I come find you when everything is ready?"

"Yes please." They parted ways at the edge of the dance floor and Bella was quickly swept up into a circle of females and their chatter. For the next hour or so, she sipped at her champagne and half-listened to their gossip as she kept an eye on Emmett. She could see him talking to Edward animatedly, gesturing in her general direction. She couldn't hear them, but she didn't need to. Right now Edward was being informed that she had voiced her interest in him to Emmett earlier in the evening. She watched as Emmett directed Edward's attention to her, and her heart pounded as Edward glanced her over, giving her an appraising nod. _Hook, line, and sinker_, Bella thought triumphantly to herself as she took another sip of champagne.

"Now I can't be sure, but I'd swear I saw Tanya's fiance duck into the closet with _Jessica Stanley_," Angela Weber whispered conspiratorially to the other women. Bella had to bite her lip from laughing. If she could count on anyone to make her activities over the past 24 months look innocent, it would be Jessica.

"Get this, not only did I see that," Alice leaned in closer. "But I know for a fact that Tanya herself was in the lobby bathroom earlier with Eric Yorkie." The girls gasped and giggled endlessly, and went on with their gossip. Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Jessica appear at the top of the staircase, one glove missing and the feathers in her hair mussed. Despite looking completely debauched, she had a deliciously satisfied smile on her face and Bella couldn't help but smile herself.

"Honestly, Bella, you have the most gorgeous smile, and that dress is simply divine." Esme shook her head. "I swear, all of the other girls must hate you, you're simply too beautiful for your own good."

"Isn't she though?" Emmett appeared behind her again, placing an arm on her elbow. "If you'll excuse me ladies, I believe this one owes me another dance." With a smile, he gently pulled her away from the group and back towards the dance floor. "It's showtime, Bella."

Bella gulped. "I'm so nervous. What if this doesn't work?" She peered into Emmett's eyes, looking for some kind of reassurance.

"It's going to. You guys…you're meant to be. Cross my heart and hope to die, I'm telling the truth," Emmett grinned goofily. "I hope you're ready." Before she could ask what for, Emmett spun her out in a circle, smoothly passing her into the arms of another masked man, taking his partner as his own. With a wink, he danced the young lady away, leaving Bella right where she wanted to be.

She held her breath for a moment, waiting for him to fully embrace her in his arms, sweeping her into the circle of dancers. They fell into step effortlessly, as though they'd been dancing together forever. She was careful not to look him in the eye as he twirled her around, afraid that once she looked at him she would lose every bit of courage she had. The orchestra switched songs just then, and his grip on her waist tightened, drawing her closer against him. She was very much in his personal space and he in hers. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her neck as he whispered into her ear. "You're beautiful." They were the first words he had spoken to her in two years. Not trusting her own voice, she raised the corners of her mouth in a small smile and looked away. He chuckled, bringing her even closer to him. "So you're a shy one, are you? Emmett didn't mention that when he pointed you out to me tonight. Though truth be told, he wouldn't have had to. I would have noticed you all on my own." She smiled again, pleased that he didn't recognize her yet. That small fact would make her next move all the sweeter.

She slid her hand from his shoulder up the curve of his neck until her fingers wound tightly into his bronze hair, forcing his mouth down to hers for a searing kiss. As soon as their lips touched she felt him stiffen and knew that the charade was over. He saw her through the mask. She pulled away slowly, biting at his lower lip as she did so. "I guess Emmett also forgot to mention my name," she whispered in his ear before pulling out of his arms completely and walking away from him. She felt his eyes on her back as she left the dance floor, felt the imprint of his lips still on hers. She didn't look back once as she continued her path through the ballroom, though she knew he was still watching.

Across the ballroom, there was large staircase leading to the upper floor. At the foot of the staircase she cast a look over her shoulder, making eye contact with Edward for the first time that night. She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips before turning away and climbing the stairs. She walked slowly, deliberately, and halfway up, turned back to see if he was following her.

He was.

She reached the second floor and stood off to the side, watching him from the small alcove. Couples breezed past her, hand in hand, some being discrete, others, not so much. From her position, she beckoned down to him once more, letting him know she was waiting for him. He acknowledged her, but continued his leisurely pace across the floor, stopping every now and then to speak with someone he knew, to shake hands with his colleagues, to kiss his friends' cheeks. Occasionally he looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders, as if saying he was doing his best to get there quickly but she knew better. He was making her wait. He wanted to be in control.

She was more than willing to let him.

* * *

Edward was confused. He had long heard the rumors of Bella's promiscuity, though he had never thought he would be on the receiving end of one of her escapades. Even though he was angry at her he had fantasized about it, but she had been a chapter long closed in his life. Or so he thought. He followed her slowly through the crowd, captivated by the sight of her. She was a way in front of him still, but he could see her outline; the curve of her hips under her dress, her hair pinned up so he could see the nape of her neck. He licked his lips unknowingly, already tasting her skin.

Finally, he began to make his own climb up the staircase, keeping his eye on her the entire time. She waited until he was about ten paces away from her before she turned and ducked into a darkened hallway. Her heels clicked purposefully against the tile and she smiled when she heard his own steps behind her. He caught up to her quickly, stopping her mid-step. Catching her by the wrist, he pulled her roughly against him. This time he forced her mouth to his, devouring her in a kiss that sent her pulse racing and eliminated any hesitation that lingered. She kissed him back eagerly, wrapping her gloved arms around his neck. He growled as her teeth bit at his lips lightly and grabbed her by the waist, swinging her into the nearest open door and locking it soundly behind them. As their eyes adjusted to the dim candlelight they realized they were in one of the lavatories.

She opened her mouth to speak but he advanced on her, silencing her with his mouth once more. With ease, he pushed her to sit on the edge of the bathtub, her skirts bunching around them. He drew back and studied her, his eyes dropping to the swell of her breast, barely covered by white silk. He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down before it was all over too soon. He had spent nights dreaming of being with her again, of doing everything imaginable and some not, to her body. He'd dreamt of this very moment.

What he didn't know was that she had too. She had waited two years to be with him again, and she wasn't going to wait one second longer. Her fingers slid past his tuxedo jacket, hooking over his belt, pulling at him until he stood in front of her. She kept her eyes on his as she slid her hands up his legs to the front of his pants, caressing him once through the rough fabric before unzipping him. Realizing he wore nothing underneath, she quirked an eye at him through her mask before sliding one hand inside to feel him.

Edward sucked in his breath as she stroked him. He had always loved Bella's hands on him but the feeling of her gloved hand on his skin was a sensation unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt himself harden beneath her hand and gritted his teeth as she ran the silk completely over his length, gripping him firmly in her fist. She released him a few strokes later, and before he could protest she leaned forward, running her tongue once along his shaft before closing her mouth completely over him and sliding down in one long movement. With her mouth still around him, she removed her gloves, letting one hand move to the base of his spine, urging him deeper past her lips.

It had been a long time since a woman had made Edward feel like this. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take much more of Bella's mouth on him, especially as he felt her teeth graze him. With a strangled groan he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up to kiss her again. His tongue fought against hers as he spun her around again, both of them tripping on her skirts as they moved across the small room. They collided with the sink and without breaking their kiss, he lifted her up onto the ceramic counter. She looked down at him, her bright eyes daring him on from behind her mask. He kissed her on the lips hard before moving to kneel in front of her.

This time, he ran his hands up her legs, pushing the silky layers of her dress over her thighs until her skin was exposed to him. He ran his tongue over the hollow of her knee, unsnapping the lacy garter as he moved his hands higher. From above, he heard her frustrated whimpers as he teased at her, running his fingers over her lightly, tracing the outline of her lips with his finger before slipping into her. One finger at first, then two. Three fingers. He started out slow, gradually increasing his speed as his fingers pumped steadily in and out of her. Hooking one of her long legs over his shoulder he bent forward, replacing his hand with his mouth before she could acknowledge the difference.

"Fuck!" The word escaped her lips before she could stop it and her hands tangled in his hair, frantically pulling him closer into her. Edward felt himself grow impossibly harder as she uttered the word. Never could he remember her being such a receptive lover as she was right now and he felt a pang of jealousy course through him as he wondered who had unleashed this side of her. Jealousy was soon replaced with possessiveness as he doubled his efforts, intent on making her forget every other man she had ever been with. His tongue played with her, evoking memories between the two of them neither had given much thought to in years. He was relentless in his assault on her, paying no attention to her pleas. He knew how to please her, he didn't need her telling him what to do. Hell, he had been the one to teach what pleased her in the first place. Her whole body shook as her thighs tightened around him and her hands clamped down onto his shoulders. She was close, but he wasn't going to let her get any closer.

Without warning, Edward was on his feet again. Before she could protest the loss of contact he had buried himself completely inside her. She gasped as he withdrew and slid into her again, even harder than the first time. He pushed against her, forcing her further onto the counter, her back hitting the mirror with each thrust. A vase of flowers fell to the floor, neither of them paying attention as the glass shattered beneath them. His mouth was on hers again, kissing her brutally as he pounded into her. Her hands worked their way inside of his shirt, her nails leaving long scratches down the length of his back as she tried to hold onto him. It was rare she was this rough with a lover, especially when that lover was Edward, but tonight she couldn't help herself. They both were releasing years of built-up frustration with each other, and partially, she wanted to hurt him. He wanted to hurt her too. So be it that the pain only fueled their lust.

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, coaxing him deeper. She tasted blood on her lips but couldn't tell if it was hers or his. She didn't care. Their tongues clashed against each other as he slammed into again and again before completely withdrawing, breathing heavily as he leaned his weight against her. She ran her hand up his arm, to cup his cheek. Running her fingertips against the edge of his mask, she moved to slip it over his head.

"Leave it," he growled, pulling her hand away. He used this hand to pull her off of the counter and turn her around so she was facing the mirror on the wall above the sink. He kept hold of her hand in his and in reaching around to grab the other. Before she knew it, she was pinned against the marble counter with nothing to do but allow him to control her as he held her in place. Her skirts were still around her waist and he used his knee to spread her legs apart. Again without warning, he plunged inside her.

Bella gasped at the new angle and her head fell back to rest in the crook of his neck. She thrust back into him as his hips ground against her. Edward released one of her hands and braced himself against the mirror as he moved in and out of her body.

"Look at me," he whispered into her ear. It took all of her strength to raise her head from his body, bringing her eyes to meet his in the mirror. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Edward's mask was off, his entire face visible in the flickering candlelight. His green eyes were staring back at hers. His expression was one she had seen many times, but hadn't expected to see again. She bit her lower lip, already swollen from him, and forced her hips back against him. She was so desperately close, she thought she would faint before she came.

"Look at me," he whispered again. His teeth pulled at her earlobe and with a flick of his wrist, her own mask was discarded. She stared at the two of them in the mirror, engraving every detail of them coupled into her memory. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked, increasing his speed again. She knew he was just as close as she was. "When you first saw me tonight, was this what you wanted? What you pictured? Is this what you've fantasized about all these months?"

"Yes!" Her breath was coming in shaky gulps, she was unable to catch her breath as he slammed into her relentlessly. "God Edward, yes. Please," she begged. "Please." She nearly sobbed with relief as his fingers found her again, working her clit insistently as he angled her hips lower.

Edward dropped his head to her shoulder, biting and sucking, all the while keeping his eyes locked with hers in the mirror. "Come with me," he implored her. Images of Bella filled his head, memories of the first and the last time they fucked taking over his senses. He felt his cock swell as she began to shake around him. She was moaning constantly and he wasn't sure they couldn't be heard over the music in the background. He didn't care. He thrust into her once more and felt her clamp down on him as she began to come. She tightened around him again and he felt his own release beginning. They came at the same time, loudly, eyes locked firmly together.

"Fuck," he muttered, leaning against her as he came down. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't catch her own breath. He sensed she was too weak to move so he gathered her in his arms before collapsing on the floor next to the counter.

"Mmm," she sighed contentedly, leaning her head against his chest. They were quiet for a few moments before she lifted her head and looked back into his eyes. "Hi," she said tenderly, moving in for another kiss. This one was much softer than their previous ones. "It's been awhile."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, it's been quite awhile." He looked down at her on his lap and shook his head. "You greet all long-lost exes this way?"

"Just you."

"Lucky me."

"Lucky _me_," she returned with a slight smirk. For a few minutes they made idle conversation. To an outsider, they would seem completely ridiculous but to them, it seemed completely normal. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, and not knowing that she would ever have the chance again, Bella took a deep breath, asking the question she had held onto since she had watched him walk away from her.

"What happened to us?"

She felt him shrug underneath her. "Basically, I left, because it was something I felt like I had to do. Something I owed the world. And you screwed Mike Newton and every other guy who looked at you twice in my absence."

Bella cringed. "You have to know that they didn't mean anything. That they were my pathetic attempts at trying to forget you…and they all failed miserably." Edward looked away from her, avoiding her eyes.

"Do you think we would have been happy?" she asked. "Two years ago, if I hadn't been a complete douche bag who let you go, would we be happy now?"

Edward winced at the vulnerability in her voice. "Don't do this Bella," he begged. "We can't do this. Not now."

"When else are we going to do it then?" She shook her head. "Edward, I love you. I wanted to be with you and before I knew it, that wasn't even an option anymore. And without you, look at what I've become! Look at me! Do you think I like myself like this?"

"You can't put this on me, Bella. You can't blame me for how you choose to live your life; for the choices you make." Edward's eyes were alight with fire, so different from the fire she had seen in the mirror not ten minutes earlier.

Bella took a deep breath. "You're right. I was immature and ridiculous and I acted like a whore." Edward winced. "And here I am, still acting like a whore. Luring you into a bathroom and having my way with you."

Edward grinned at that. "Now, I have to disagree with you on a couple of counts there. For starters, I'd definitely have to say that I had my way with you." He punctuated the sentence with a kiss. "And secondly," he paused, "no one calls the girl I love a whore."

Bella looked into his eyes. "Does this mean-"

Edward cut her off with a kiss. "This means I'm still completely in love with you, regardless of whatever you did in our time apart and however many places you plan to seduce me at in the future."

Bella greedily kissed him back. "Good," she breathed. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Edward grinned back. "Absolutely, my love."

* * *

***Fans self* Whew. So, my good friend halfadash made me make this account so she could have a buddy for the A Very Cullen Christmas contest thrown by withthevampsofcourse and jandco (details are on their profiles). And I'm not gonna lie--I'm glad she did. I think we did a damn good job, don't you?**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, because we sure as hell enjoyed writing.**


End file.
